<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight and queen by cantadora_09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103956">Knight and queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09'>cantadora_09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Geth, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Dracula and Agatha left the convent?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knight and queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He was so close. This strange closeness was so acutely felt that for a moment it displaced her horror at what he was about to do. Agatha blinked, meeting his eyes.</p><p>‘Not here... please,’ she said before she could stop herself.</p><p>Dracula tilted his head, pulling back.</p><p>‘Not here?’</p><p>Agatha looked around in confusion. She waved her hand vaguely, pointing either upward, to the chapel and courtyard, or to the remains of the unfortunate Harker scattered around.</p><p>‘Their bodies are still hot. Please... You must have something akin to respect.’</p><p>He stepped back.</p><p>‘The battlefield,’ he licked his lips, ‘often becomes a place where…’</p><p>‘You call the killing of twenty women a battle?’</p><p>‘You said they were armed and ready.’</p><p>Agatha closed her eyes. The feeling of guilt, seared by fear, again rolled over her in a stifling wave.</p><p>‘I was wrong. I made a presumptuous and cruel mistake,’ she admitted wearily. ‘You are my punishment,’ she grinned sadly, ‘but should it necessarily include desecration of someone else? Desecration of their... memory?’</p><p>Dracula didn't answer. Shrugging his shoulder with a short snarl, he gave Agatha a glare, from which the scarlet haze slowly faded.</p><p>‘Follow me,’ he said calmly, turning around, and strode to the door.</p><p>***</p><p>Bistritz was a tiny town, calm and quiet, with a dozen or so winding streets and modest houses that could be easily remembered all without exception. The squat mansion with an ocher-red roof and square windows that Dracula had led her to did not stand out among them.</p><p>Agatha barely remembered the end of the night. They were definitely moving in a carriage, and she did not notice the coachman or any other of the servants. They drove for a long time, at least long enough for Agatha to doze off. A sharp knock on the carriage door pulled her out of the semblance of a dream in which she begged Harker to forgive her for letting him be torn to pieces.</p><p>‘You’re not to blame. Why are you tormenting yourself?’</p><p>All the way from the monastery to the room at the end of the corridor, to which Dracula led her, they walked in silence. And only when Agatha, obediently entering and not looking around, sat down on the bed, staring at her folded hands on her knees, did he speak to her.</p><p>She didn't answer. What could she say to that? That overconfidence is murderous when dealing with a monster? That she was deliberately luring the beast into a trap, not thinking about who else and how much this crazy plan could harm?</p><p>She did not spare herself. She never had. As long as she knew herself.</p><p>But for God's sake, why didn't she spare others?</p><p>Anger, resentment, almost self-loathing bubbled up in her chest.</p><p>Agatha raised her head and stared at the sharp blackness of his eyes.</p><p>Slowly, as if blindly, stretching out her hand, she crumpled the fabric of his white blouse in her fist and pulled him towards her.</p><p>‘Did you want me? Take me,’ she exhaled, almost wheezing into his face.</p><p>He smiled a kind of crazy smile. Freeing himself and clasping her hands in his palm, he pulled, pushing her to lie down on the bed.</p><p>Agatha was shaking – with impatience, rage, not fear. Not enough, everything was not enough for her – the heavy body that had imprinted her into the bed, the fingers clutching her shoulders in a cold grip, the lips that were tormenting with burning kisses from head to toe. A crumpled dress pulled up to her chest, and finally a tearing pain inside.</p><p>He froze so suddenly that she groaned. Silently she swallowed tears as she stared at him. Dracula looked at her, resting his hand on the pillow next to her head. His eyes were huge, and red reflections splashed around the edges.</p><p>Slowly he frowned, peering, as if not believing what he saw. He ran his free hand over Agatha's cheek, smiled thoughtfully and with a tinge of sadness.</p><p>As he raised himself and left her body, Agatha was covered with a pungent smell of blood. Both stood motionless for a moment. None of them looked down.</p><p>‘Yes, I understand now,’ he whispered, bending down, pressed his lips to her temple, wet with tears. ‘I understand,’ he said, sinking lower, touching the pulse beating under her skin, soothing and light.</p><p>Then it didn't hurt at all.</p><p>…‘Why are we talking about stories?’</p><p>‘Because I want to tell you one.’</p><p>She smiled and, emerging from the stone niche, stepped to the table to which he was pointing.</p><p>A game of chess. Knight and queen.</p><p>Agatha chose the right side. She was sure of this, as she had never been in anything before.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>